To Conquer A Memory
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: The day after her birth baby Renesmee, is kidnapped from her family. What will happen to the little hyrbid? What will happen to her family? Will Bella ever get to lay her new eyes on her baby girl? Ren/Jacob in later chapters, Bella/Edward
1. Prologue: A Slip in Time

**Title: To Conquer A Memory**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.

**AU**

**All pairings are the same as in the book, E/B, Em/R, A/J, Carlisle/Esme and Jacob imprinting with Renesmee.**

**Summary: **_The day after her birth baby Renesmee, is kidnapped from her family. What will happen to the little hyrbid? What will happen to her family? Will Bella ever get to lay her new eyes on her baby girl? _

_She was alive - I just knew it. Edward had told me that our Renesmee, my baby, was gone. In my heart I knew she was out there alone with no memory of who or what she was. Did she even remember us?_

**Prologue: A Slip in Time **

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV**

I was so happy went I found out that I was pregnant with Edward's child. Edward had the opposite reaction. He wanted to kill it, but with Rosalie and Esme's help I had managed to protect her. I knew that she had never meant to hurt me but she had no choice; it had been so snug inside.

However, Edward slowly started to fall in love with my little nudger right alongside me. The very minute that he realized that our baby loved me I could see some of his hate leaving him. The night of Renesmee's birthday is a little bit of a blur, but I remembered seeing her and knowing that she was real. Edward laid her warm little body on my chest and I knew that my whole world was complete.

As long as I had Edward and Renesmee in my life nothing else would matter to me. All of those thoughts disappeared as pain rocked through my body. The warmth that I knew belonged to my Renesmee was gone; for some unexplained reason Edward had taken her away from me.

I could vaguely hear Edward's voice.

"No, Renesmee. No, we don't do that."

Jacob's voice was next, he was pleading with me.

"You stay with me Bella! You promised! You promised that you would keep your heart beating!"

I wanted to answer him, tell him I was trying too. I'm going to keep it beating; for you, for Edward, for my little Renesmee. My body started to feel heavy and darkness was closing in around me.

I wanted to fight but I just didn't know how. I had been trying to keep up with everyone, how would it be possible for me to do it now? I was just a human. I could have slapped myself. If I left now I would hurt my family. Edward, Jacob, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee…even Rosalie. They all would be hurting if I left them. I had to stay - I had to fight.

After what felt like hours (or was it days?) I found my heart again. Though how I wish I hadn't; it was so hot and getting hotter…I didn't know if I could bear it. The fire spread from my heart and lungs out to my arms. Minutes later the parts that hadn't been able to feel anything were now on fire too. I wanted to scream, to get away, but my body felt heavy, like it had concrete poured over it.

My mind kept telling me that it was a bad idea to scream, but I couldn't remember why. I wished that someone would just kill me and get it over with. Then it came back to me, the reason I couldn't scream or flinch in any way…Edward. He was the reason I kept my tongue tied; I didn't want to cause him any more pain.

The flames consuming me clouded my thoughts. I did my best to remain silent in my pain, for Edward. He was the reason I was doing this. I wanted to be with him forever, and now I had a beautiful daughter to live for too.

Time seemed to slow as I burned in silence. Rosalie said there was no point in screaming, I was determined to be as silent as Carlisle had been, he had the mind to do it; I could too.

I felt the fire die down in my limbs; my arms and legs didn't burn any more. I knew that I was getting closer to seeing Edward and Renesmee. The calm feeling was short lived as I realized that the fire was pooling in the center of my chest, in my heart. The heat of the flames seemed to build more strength as they pulled energy from the fire in other parts of my body.

I realized how clear my hearing was; there were voices in the room with me. I sifted through my thoughts trying to place them. One belonged to Edward; I had been counting his breaths moments ago. Now he was speaking to someone.

"Bella, love can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?"

"Has there been any change, Edward?"

"No, not yet. Maybe I did something wrong. Carlisle, what if I was too late? She's been so quiet."

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so vital. She'll be perfect. It will be over very soon."

"She must be in agony."

Carlisle didn't agree with Edward, "We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience."

I couldn't help but agree with Edward; however I never planned on telling them that. I did my best to keep my focus on what they were saying and not the pain.

"How is Jacob?"

"He's resting, though he wanted to go after them right away."

"What about Rosalie? Is she all right?"

"She's fine, though she is very angry at herself right now."

"I was so focused on Bella that I didn't even notice their thoughts until it was too late. How could I have let that happen? What kind of fa…"

"Stop, Edward. You are going to be a very good father. We are all at fault; Alice is very upset that she didn't see their plan. Jacob said it wasn't anyone from the reservation."

"Then who Carlisle? Why come after us…why take…"

"I wish I knew son. We will find them and we **will** fix this."

I could hear Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder and the sound of his hand scraping across the fabric. Their conservation confused me. How long was I out, and who were they looking for?

"Listen, Edward! Do you hear that? It won't be long; Bella should be waking up soon. I'll go get the rest of the family."

I heard Carlisle slip out of the room. I did my best to go back to counting Edward's breaths, but I couldn't focus due to the rapid hammering of my heart. It managed to startle me causing me to gasp suddenly, just as the rest of my new family walked through the door.

I was aware of was the different scents in the air now. The first scent I smelled belonged to Edward; the smell of honey, lilac and sun. There were six new scents; first the smell of pine, chocolate, and raspberry which I soon learned belonged to Emmett. Leather, sweet grass, and vanilla belonged to Jasper; it was a strange combination but seemed right. Next I was hit by the smell of cinnamon, moss, and apples. I wasn't really sure why but something told me that was Carlisle, simply because the scent comforted me. Then there was the scent of roses accompanied by the smell of grapes and rain that made me think of Rosalie right away. I was assaulted by the smells of daisies, pears, and wind followed by the smell of the ocean, rising bread and hyacinth telling me that Alice and Esme were here as well.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Alice's high pitched giggle.

"Oh Edward, what did I tell you? She's going to be dazzling."

The rapid hammering of my heart was at last coming to a slow stop; the fire dying down. My eyes snapped open suddenly as I felt something warm squeeze my hand, causing me to tense and recoil. I was surprised by the sudden growl that escaped from my throat as I sprang up from the bed and I lowered myself down into a couch.

As I slowly took in my surroundings I realized just how clear I was seeing everything. I could see the specks of dust floating in the stream of sunlight that was filtering into the room. My eyes darted nervously through the room as I took in the faces of my family. Each one of them were stunning different from what they had looked to my dull human eyes. They all were even more beautiful now to my new eyes; than what my human eyes had ever been able to see.

Jasper and Emmett were standing in front of everyone. The smell of leather, sweet grass and the light scent of vanilla was indeed, coming from Jasper. So it seemed I had been correct about everyone's scents. Their posture around the others spoke of danger, so where was it. My eyes soon flicked to where Edward was standing; his right hand and arm were stretched across the bed toward me.

"Bella love, you're safe here. No one here is going to hurt you. You can come away from the wall now."

I understood why Jasper and Emmett were posed for a fight they were afraid of me; I was the danger now. I slowly started to lift myself out of my couch; as Edward slowly made his way around the bed toward me.

"Be careful Edward, you don't want to startle her more then you already have."

I cocked my head to the side as I took in the sound of Carlisle's voice. I then realized that the warm thing that I had felt touch my hand had been Edward's. It would make sense that he wouldn't feel cold to me anymore, it had surprised me. My eyes quickly shifted back to look at Edward once more; he was closer to me now with his hands held out in front of him. I turned my head as if thinking before I spoke.

"Edward?"

He then gave me that lop-sided grin that I knew all too well.

"That's right Bella, it's me."

Once I had confirmed it I threw myself at him laying my head against his chest; as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Ow…easy there love I'm a little more breakable then you are at the moment."

I let him go quickly as if he had burned me, before giving him a sheepish look.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that."

I then felt Edward's smooth warm hand brush over my cheek.

"It's ok Bella, no real harm done. You just have to remember to be careful."

I then nodded my head.

"Right, I got it."

Edward then tilted my chin up as he placed his lips against mine. I was thrilled by the intense warmth that filled me from the mere touch of his lips. I hadn't expected to feel like this yet. I then felt Edward put his hands on my shoulder and gently pull me away. I tried not to look hurt by his action.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you. While you were changing, Jacob seemed to imprint on Renesmee."

I saw Jasper stiffen and take a step forward. He could feel my anger building; seeing how upset he looked I quickly doused it pushing it down until it was almost gone.

"It's okay Jasper, I've got it I'm not going to go crazy on you I promise; I've got it under control now."

"It's amazing; I've never seen anything like it before. Her anger was so intense like a raging fire and then she was able to control it; no newborn should be able to do that."

Edward seemed to notice the hurt look on my face, for he suddenly growled at Jasper before looking back at me.

"It's not a bad thing, in fact it's a good thing really. Jasper is just a little upset with himself is all. He's not mad at you, you are just surprising him with the amount of control you have. The newborns he has seen had no control. In fact you're even doing better than I did."

Something else came to mind - something important. Renesmee.

"Edward, do you think maybe after I've hunted…could I maybe see Renesmee? Not hold her, but be able to see her?"

Edward was silent. His non-responsiveness was starting to scare me. He was keeping something from me. I had thought that Edward and I were through with secrets. What was he was having trouble telling me? I slowly took a step away from him.

"Edward, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

I saw Edward tense. I could hear a rapid heartbeat that I knew must belong to Jacob. Renesmee was half mortal, shouldn't she have a heartbeat?

If I still had a heart it would be hammering out of my chest. I slowly took another step back.

"Edward, you're starting to scare me. Tell me what's going on. Where is Renesmee?"

My breath hitched inside my throat as Edward gave me a look of defeat.

"Bella, there is no easy way for me to say this. Renesmee is gone."

I felt someone grab my arms and hold me back. A low growl escaped as I whipped my head to see Jasper and Emmett holding me back. I was in hysterics as they struggled to hold on to me.

"What do you mean she's gone? Did she die? She seemed fine the last time I saw her. I know that was three days ago, but…"

I wanted to cry but I didn't know how in this new body. I felt Edward's hand stroke my cheek. As I looked up at Edward I saw the pain in his glorious topaz eyes; all the air whooshed out of me.

"It happened so fast… none of us saw it coming. Alice can't see Renesmee in her visions, and I was so concerned with you and your transformation…I didn't sense any thoughts that didn't belong here."

I thought of someone, and he was downstairs. The smell of wet dog and forest wasn't that bad. However, I knew once I made it down stairs the smell would overwhelm me. I didn't care.

A deep growl and a hiss escaped my lips. I snapped my teeth at Emmett, causing him to loosen his grip in surprise. The attack caught Jasper by surprise, allowing me to throw him into the wall with a crunch.

I didn't stop to see who was following me; I didn't even bother using the stairs. I jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on my feet. I barely registered what Alice was saying to Edward.

"She's going after Jacob, Edward."

Through my red vision I could make out Jacob's form lying on the couch. I sprang at him, lifting him up as if he were a doll and shoving him against the glass doors.

"Hey there, Bells. I guess Edward told you what happened."

"How could you Jacob Black? You imprinted on my daughter, and then you let her get taken? How could you let that happen? Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be looking for her, or curling up into a ball and dying?"

I heard the sound of cracking glass, but didn't pay it much mind until Jacob winced. I hadn't noticed the two wolves that had busted down the door and were now standing in front of him. As if waking from a dream I let go of Jacob and slumped to the floor. I wasn't sure if Jacob was even looking at me as I heard Edward's velvet voice from a distance.

"Bella love, it's all right. We'll find her. I promise you."

The corners of my eyes started to sting. I realized that I was crying for the beautiful little girl that I only had blurry human memories of. A sob found its way free, the sound was much different than when I had been human. It was almost the straggled cry of an animal; the stinging in my eyes continued.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around am, soothing me the only way he knew how.

"You can't promise that Edward, you don't know that."

For the first time in my life I wished I could cry, and I couldn't.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Hours later I was still slumped on the floor. I had refused to move from where I had fallen earlier. Leah continued to give me dirty looks as she and Seth left to take Jacob home. Seth whined at me, but still I didn't move.

I heard Edward and smelled his sweet scent of honey and lilac as he came back into the room.

"Bella love, please come hunt with me. You're only making this harder on yourself. If you don't feed soon you'll end up hurting someone you love."

I winced and lifted my head up look at him. The pain in his eyes mirrored the pain I was feeling.

There was only one way to heal the hurt I was feeling, and that was to find my daughter.

My perfect little Renesmee.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Opening chapter please review and let me know what you think.**

**TDIS**


	2. Chapter 1: Winds of Hope

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.

**(A/N: Wow five reviews for the opening it could have been worse. Thanks so much for the reviews guys.)**

**AU**

**All pairings are the same as in the book, E/B, Em/R, A/J, Carlisle/Esme and Jacob imprinting with Renesmee.**

**Summary: **_She was alive - I just knew it. Edward had told me that our __Renesmee, my baby, was gone. In my heart I knew she was out there alone with no memory of who or what she was. Did she even remember us?_

_**Last Time:**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I heard Edward and smelled his sweet scent of honey and lilac as he came back into the room._

"_Bella love, please come hunt with me. You're only making this harder on yourself. If you don't feed soon you'll end up hurting someone you love."_

_I winced and lifted my head up look at him. The pain in his eyes mirrored the pain I was feeling._

_There was only one way to heal the hurt I was feeling, and that was to find my daughter. _

_My perfect little Renesmee._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 1: Winds of Hope**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV**

**T**wo weeks, had passed and there was still no news, not that there was anyone to ask. No one but my new family and the pack knew of her existence. By the end of the first week I could see that Jacob was coming apart at the seams. I was happy that I could be with Edward forever, I really was. There were times when the wonder at what my body could do would get the better of me and Edward's lips would grace me with the smile I loved so much. However, there was still guilt and sadness in his eyes. He felt like he hadn't just failed Renesmee, he had let me down as well.

The house was quiet now, with the exception of when something new would catch my eye.

I did my best to go on and not think of my baby. However, I always failed miserably at it. There was one day in particular that I remembered most of all.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I were out hunting and Seth had decided to join us. Seth spent a lot of time with us as of late. His upbeat personality even in the darkest of times helped with the despair that blanketed our household. The sadness had become too much for Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme were hunting a couple of kilometers from Seth, Edward and I. I had just pinned a male elk to the ground when I happened to look into his deep dark eyes and see the fear in them. The mere sight of his eyes caused me to think of another set of brown eyes I had only seen for a few seconds - Renesmee. The realization caused me to gasp and release my hold on my prey before I could break his neck.

My gasp had barely escaped my lips before Edward was at my side, followed by Seth, Carlisle and Esme. The buck was making a quick retreat away from me.

"Bella, what is it? What happened, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm all right, the elk's eyes reminded me of Renesmee's so much it startled me."

I caught something vaguely familiar in the easterly blowing wind. I wasn't sure how, but these smells were familiar to me. The smell of sunflowers made me think of Edward, but the smell of oranges and nutmeg were mixed in as well.

"Edward do you smell that? I know that scent…how do I know it?"

I didn't need Edward's talent to know the answer. Seth threw his head up and let loose a howl before Edward could stop him. Seth was calling out to Jacob; the scent must have something to do with Renesmee. An excited howl answered Seth back; I could hear Jacob's huge paws pounding the earth as he quickly ran toward us.

"It's Renesmee isn't it? But why now? Why can we smell her now and not before? This isn't the first time we have been here."

I felt Edward gently wrap his arms around me in a comforting way. I didn't want to be comforted, I wanted my daughter back. Edward spoke to me in a reassuring voice.

"It's possible that whoever took her was somehow cloaking themselves. Not only their thoughts, but their smell as well. If this is the case then they must have been cloaking hers as well."

Jacob broke through the trees with Leah and Embry at his heels. Seth whimpered once as he watched the others follow after Renesmee's scent. He did not follow after them.

My eyes were stinging once again as I fought with the sob that was lodged inside my throat. Edward's voice was there with calming words.

"Jacob will find her and bring her home to you. He vows it. They won't stop running until they find her."

When I spoke the pain was evident in my light and airy sing song voice.

"I just want answers Edward. I want to know why they took her, and how they even found out about her existence."

I stiffened as a thought came to mind.

"What is it Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"What if Aro and the other members of the Volturi somehow found out about her? What if they were the ones who stole her from us?"

Edward turned me so I was facing him. My eyes were still the color of garnet, while Edward's were a stunning topaz.

"I really don't think that Aro or the Volturi had anything to do with this love."

"Edward's right Bella," Carlisle's voice was almost as soothing to me as Edward's. "If they were to see Renesmee they would most likely mistake her for something else."

There was no need for Carlisle to explain, I already understood what he was talking about. Edward had explained it to me. Immortal children that would have bled the world dry if they hadn't been stopped. The very thought of someone mistaking Renesmee for an immortal child and destroying her only caused an ill feeling to wash over me.

I had no proof that she was a sweet and curious child, but I _knew _she was. No proof other than the word of family. The only recollection I had of her was a blurry human memory, but I held on to that memory as if it were a lifeline.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Jacob's POV**

**W**hen I heard Seth's call I wasn't sure if I could believe it. It had been almost three weeks since Renesmee had been taken from me, since she had been taken from all of us. On the day Bella awoke I knew that she was going to be upset; I just didn't know _how_ upset. The moment I saw the fury and pain in her eyes any fight that remained in me withered away. I had been on the verge of telling her to go ahead and kill me. I wasn't going to hold that against her, my will to live was slowly dying. I had heard the stories of what happened when one of the pack lost the one they had imprinted on. I never thought that I would be alive to see it; let alone be the one that it happened to.

As for killing me, Leah and Seth put a stop to it. Leah barreled right through the glass door, Seth behind her. However, Bella had already come back to her senses and released me. She had slumped to the floor like a lifeless doll. Edward was at her side as a straggled cry escaped her throat. Seeing her in pain had hurt, but not like the time Edward had been the cause of her pain. Everything was different now, mainly because this time it was me that had caused her to hurt.

Leah felt differently.

'_It's not your fault Jake. What happened to all their special gifts? They should have been able to stop it.'_

I retaliated, my words dripping with anger and self-loathing.

'_Alice can't see Renesmee's future. As for Edward, he was with Bella as her transformation was going on. He trusted me with his daughter and I let him down. I was supposed to be looking out for Renesmee and I let someone take her from me.'_

'_They weren't the only bloodsuckers there Jake. Stop dumping all of this on yourself.'_

'_Go fuck yourself, Leah. Leave me alone, all right?'_

Leah threw one more thing back at me, though after it was said she didn't continue to bother me.

'_I would, but it's not that much fun being alone.'_

She trotted away from me without another word. Seth came by later and flopped down on the ground beside me. He whined at me before resting his head on the ground.

'_Don't worry Jake - we'll find her. I'm not sure how, but I know we will._'

All of that seemed so far away now, and I was doing what I usual did - mope. I tried not to do it in my wolf form that often. I knew they were already aware of the pain I was feeling, so why make them suffer anymore then they needed to? Seth had opted to going hunting with the Cullens just in case something new about Renesmee happened to come up.

I laid down under a pine tree with my head resting on my paws and did my best not to think about what would happen if Renesmee was never found. What that would mean not only for me, but for the entire pack. Leah, slim and grey, lay to the right of me. On my left lay Embry, darker grey with black spots. Neither one of them said anything and just lay next to me copying my actions.

I didn't realize that the truth of the path I was going to have to travel would shortly be revealed to me. Our heads lifted in unison as the sound of Seth's earsplitting howl echoed through the forest. They had stumbled across something new, something to do with Renesmee! Seth's excited voice was inside our heads as he explained.

'_Jake, come quick! We found a trail; smells like Renesmee. Move your butt man! Edward thinks they were cloaking themselves from us…'_

I didn't need to hear anything else. I was up on my feet in two seconds and racing off in the direction they were hunting in. As my paws thundered across the ground, I realized that Leah was right beside me, followed by Embry.

'_You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?'_

'_Sam's not going to be happy that the two of you are coming with me."_

Leah just shrugged.

'_So let him - it's not like he's in charge of me. I make up my own mind, Jacob Black.'_

I sighed as I answered her. _'That you do. What about you, Embry? Once Sam figures out that he can't hear your thoughts he's going to get worried.'_

Embry shrugged as well.

'_It's not like I don't plan on coming back or anything. You're as much our leader as he is. Besides, I'm not going anywhere until we find her and bring her home._'

No one but Seth seemed happy with me when they learned that I had imprinted with Bella and Edward's child, a hybrid. Half human, what we were sworn to protect and half vampire, the very thing we were suppose to hate. Renesmee was the little sister I never had; I was supposed to keep her safe. Much to my surprise Leah seemed to be adjusting to the fact that I had imprinted with Renesmee. She realized that there was no changing that.

I had other ideas as to why Leah was not using the usual terms we used when talking about vampires. The whole Cullen family looked beaten. The faces that played in my mind the most were Edward's and Bella's. I had never really pictured Leah as a compassionate person until she realized the bloodsucking creatures that we were supposed to hate had feelings.

Edward was very much the burning man he had been when Bella was nearly dying, trying to give life to Renesmee. As for Bella…even though she was vampire I was afraid to lay a hand on her in fear that she would crumble under my touch.

Edward had given me a look of sympathy as he stumbled across my thoughts. From the look in his eyes I knew that he felt the same way I did. I'd seen Bella look like hell; the time Edward left her came to mind. I realized that the pain she had felt then was nothing to the pain she was going through now. If Edward was the burning man then Bella was the burning woman.

Every time I glanced at Bella and her pain the self-loathing returned with a vengeance. The feeling gave me a deeper understanding of how Edward felt about himself.

'_Just great- like I really need him rubbing off on me.'_

The jab at myself managed to bring a trace of a smile to Edward's lips.

"Thank you, Jacob."

I just shrugged my shoulders as I turned to leave. I didn't understand why he was thanking me. Was it because I saw a piece of him that let me know we weren't that different from one another? I wasn't about to stick around for him to read my thoughts again.

I shook all of those thoughts free as I continued on toward Seth and the sweet smells that made up Bella, Edward and the other two that were with them. The wind shifted, allowing me to smell what they smelled.

The smell of a vampire is sickly sweet; I used to gag on it. It was no longer a problem for me; I had become accustom to it. As the sweet scent of sunflowers followed by the tang of orange entered my nose, another scent mixed with the two sweet smells. I had no interest in it right now, but something in the back of my head rumbled '_late r- much later.'_

I knew that Bella and Edward's eyes, as well as Carlisle and his wife's were on us as we took off. I heard Seth whine as I heard his thoughts.

'_Take care of my sister, and bring Renesmee home safe.'_

_I plan on doing just that Seth.'_

I focused on Edward, hoping he was the only one who could hear. But I was sure Seth, Leah and Embry heard as well.

'_I won't stop running until I find her. I promise you this; I'll find Renesmee and bring her home. Make sure you tell Bella that I let her down once, and I don't plan on doing it again.'_

I continued forward, taking hold of Renesmee's scent and keeping it with me. Leah and Embry did the same; when needed we would be able to find the trail again if we worked together. My thoughts turned back to Bella. Not sure whether or not he could still hear my thoughts. I almost shouted at him.

'_Hey Edward, make sure Bella doesn't worry so much about me. I'm a kid, but I'm not that much of a kid anymore.'_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**A **light airy chuckle escaped my lips as I heard Jacob's thoughts. I would tell Bella what he wanted me to. That didn't mean my wife wouldn't worry about him. It was the one thing she seemed to do the most. She would worry about me, and she would continue to worry about Jacob; though it didn't seem to be as intense as it had been before the creation and birth of our daughter, Renesmee.

Everyone seemed to be pointing blame at themselves even though it was no one's fault. I could blame no one but myself. The memory of two weeks ago when my life was once again thrown into darkness and despair would not elude me.

_Bella screamed in pain and horror as something tore inside of her…her body crumpled to the floor. Rosalie picked her up into her arms and whisked her upstairs. The bruises on Bella's pale skin caused me to wince. I was well aware of Rosalie's thoughts, which only caused my words to come harsh and frantic._

"_Rose, the morphine…we have to get the morphine in her first."_

_Rosalie disappeared from the room only to return handing me a large syringe full of morphine. The morphine had been in Bella's system for less than a minute and Rose already had a scalpel in her hand ready to cut into Bella's soft skin._

"_Rosalie, let the morphine start to take effect first."_

"_There's no time, you said yourself that it was suffocating."_

"_There is time - just give it another second."_

_Something in my eyes must have reached her; because she paused momentarily before cutting. I kept my eyes on Rosalie as she slid the blade of the scalpel into the swell of Bella stomach._

'_Smells so sweet, I wonder what it would…'_

_Upon catching Rosalie's thoughts I yelled at her._

"_No Rosalie! Don't do it!"_

_Before I had a chance to move. Jacob had grabbed Rosalie by the face and thrown her out of the door. _

'_Oh god, please don't let me do it.'_

_It was the last thought I truly remembered hearing before I set on freeing our child from Bella's now broken body. The sound of Jacob's hands trying to continue to pump life into Bella's slowing heart was sickening, making me flinch. I realized that I would only have a few minutes. _

_Once freeing the child, I noted that it wasn't the son that Bella had been so sure of. _

"_Renesmee, our Renesmee."_

_Knowing Jacob's feelings for the child, I opened the door to find Rosalie and Alice. I was aware of how ashamed Rosalie felt so I said nothing to her._

"_Here, give her to me Edward."_

_I nodded as I handed her Renesmee and watched as they disappeared. Alice turned to look at me quickly._

"_I'll keep an eye on Rosalie, Edward. Just save Bella, we can't lose her...that much I can see."_

_I left the room for a second and reappeared next to Bella. The night gown and sheets were soaked in her blood. She couldn't move due to her severed spinal cord. Jacob's dark eyes met my own as he looked at the syringe in my hand._

"_What the hell is that silver crap?"_

"_My venom. It's the only way I know how to save her."_

"_Then hurry up and do it. If Sam doesn't like it he can take it up with me. This is for Bella, so I'm allowing a temporary break in the treaty."_

_I was surprised by Jacob's words but I didn't question them. There wasn't enough time. _

"_Move please."_

_I shoved the silver venom into Bella's slowing heart. Her heart shuddered once causing Bella to gasp in pain._

"_Jacob, I need you to continue to force blood through her body; it will help spread the venom." _

_Once Jacob was doing compressions again I busied myself with putting even more venom into Bella's dying body. I bit her ankles and used my venom to seal the wound. I continued with her wrist and the inside of her arm at her elbow. The last place I bit was the soft smooth skin of her neck. It was in that moment that Jacob's thoughts screamed at me._

_The look on his face was of a beaten man, and not a boy. He realized that his best friend was now dead. I felt the truth and his sadness; we were slowly starting to understand each other._

"_Go Jacob. Get out of here before you lose yourself."_

_Only one day later everything seemed almost perfect. I'm not sure what happened, my thoughts were centered on Bella and her transformation. It is too painful to remember right now, but I do promise that I will share it very soon. Until we find more hope in the winds, I shall continue blaming myself for not being there to protect my daughter. _

'_I will continue to believe that you are safe Renesmee, not just for your mother…but for me.'_

**TBC….**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: I do hope every one enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter with have Edward describing what happened the day Renesmee was taken. We will also get a small glimpse of where she is now.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me.**

**Reviews are my sparkles.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko) **


	3. Chapter 2: Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from the Twilight Saga. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.

**(A/N: A total of 8 reviews and big thanks to those who take the time to leave a kind review. This chapter is for you guys.)**

**AU Breaking Dawn **

**All pairings are the same as in the book, E/B, Em/R, A/J, Carlisle/Esme and Jacob imprinting with Renesmee.**

**Summary: **_She was alive - I just knew it. Edward had told me that our __Renesmee, my baby, was gone. In my heart I knew she was out there alone with no memory of who or what she was. Did she even remember us?_

_**Last Time:**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_I bit her ankles and used my venom to seal the wound. I continued with her wrist and the inside of her arm at her elbow. The last place I bit was the soft smooth skin of her neck. It was in that moment that Jacob's thoughts screamed at me._

_The look on his face was of a beaten man, and not a boy. He realized that his best friend was now dead. I felt the truth and his sadness; we were slowly starting to understand each other._

"_Go Jacob. Get out of here before you lose yourself."_

_Only one day later everything seemed almost perfect. I'm not sure what happened, my thoughts were centered on Bella and her transformation. It is too painful to remember right now, but I do promise that I will share it very soon. Until we find more hope in the winds, I shall continue blaming myself for not being there to protect my daughter. _

'_I will continue to believe that you are safe Renesmee, not just for your mother…but for me.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2: Home**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Little Renesmee's POV**

**M**y world changed so fast. One minute my Aunt Rosalie is giving me a bottle of warm blood while Jacob stood across the room and made funny faces at me, and then the next there is chaos all around me. I heard ripping sounds and angry growls fill the air around me.

I realized I was no longer in my Aunt Rosalie's arms when I heard her snarl and scream.

"No, don't touch her!"

I came to understand that whoever these people were, they were taking me away from my family. I couldn't see Jacob, but I could smell him along with Seth and Leah. There was a loud snapping sound followed by whimpers of pain.

My cheeks were wet as my eyes started to leak. I let my own cry escape from my little body. I understood everything that was going on, but there was nothing I could do physically. However, I had already learned that if I cried loud enough my family always came for me.

So I let lose a shrill high pitched cry out of my lungs. Within seconds the rest of my family was there to aid me. There was so much pain and fury in my father's eyes as he glared and growled at my kidnapper.

I hear a snapping sound followed by a loud crack. The female who had been holding me. Suddenly handed me off to a man dressed in a dark blue cloak. I caught recognition in my Grandpa Carlisle's face as my new captor held onto me. I realized that my kidnappers were just like my family. One of the invading females tossed out an electric current at my family, knocking them off their feet.

I winced and tears slipped from my eyes as I realized that my big brother Jacob was hurt more than the rest of my family. I quickly reached inside the hood of the cloaked male vampire and touched the side of his face; he flinched at the touch.

I pleaded with him to make the dark haired one, who I learned was called Karelle, to stop her attack on my family. I made sure to share the caring images I had of them in my head.

He whispered something to the red-violet haired female standing next to him, Jewel. Jewel called out to Karelle.

"Karelle, let's go. There is no need for that, the child is willing to come with us. We need to go; the block won't last much longer."

My big brown eyes glanced over the shoulder of the blue cloaked man. Grandpa Carlisle and my father were checking out my big brother Jacob. I watched as my father suddenly sprang to his feet.

His face was filled with horror and despair. He leaped forward toward us, only to disappear. It was a few seconds before I realized that _we_ were the ones that had disappeared. I wasn't sure how it had been done, just that it had.

I knew that they were safe. All I wanted was to be able to get back _home_. They never really told me why they needed me or why they wanted me. I was starting to wonder if I would ever get an answer from them. Karelle never let me touch her; something told me that she was the one holding all the answers. Jewel however never seemed to get enough of my questions, although there were plenty she wouldn't answer.

Randy was quiet and soft spoken. I would ask him often when I could go back home. His answer was simple, "I don't know child."

Since the world was new to me, I had no way of knowing how fast time would pass. I had only one thing to hold on to, the determination and fury that had been in my father's eyes. He would never give up looking for me; that was what I kept telling myself.

Along with one more thing, 'There's no place like home.'

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

**A**t first I paid no heed to the fighting that was coming from downstairs. Like the rest of my family we all thought that Rosalie and Jacob were fighting with one another. Since her birth the day before Rosalie never left her side, it was hard even for me to spend time with her due to Rosalie's coddling. The protectiveness Rose had for her increased once Jacob realized that he had imprinted on the littlest one in our family.

At the sound of Renesmee's shrill cry I glanced over at Bella's still changing form and bolted out the door. It was only for a brief moment that I could read their thoughts before they disappeared.

'_Ran! Jewel! Get the child.'_

Jacob had been injured and Carlisle was seeing to his wounds while Alice and Esme helped Rosalie to her feet. The low growls coming from me and my family seemed to shake the house.

I turned to go after the two that had my daughter only to be thrown against the wall. A shocking pain burned through my body, almost like what Kate could do.

For several minutes I couldn't move. Every time I tried my limbs screamed as if they were on fire. A few seconds after the stinging burn started to fade I suddenly could hear the soft, gentle voice of my little girl.

'_Daddy, I told them I'd go with them. I don't want to see you get hurt again. Tell momma I love her, and I'm sorry for hurting her.'_

The female named Jewel was waving toward the one called Karelle.

"Karelle, let's go. There is no need for that, the child is willing to come with us. We need to go; the block won't last much longer."

I forced myself up and away from Jacob's still form. As I leaped forward, my onyx eyes met with the deep chocolate ones of my daughter.

"No Renesmee, don't - you don't have to do this!"

My un-beating heart seemed to freeze in my chest and then drop as my daughter disappeared in front of my eyes.

"Renesmee! Re-nes-mee!"

It had only been a few weeks ago that I had been condemning her for killing her mother before she was even born. Now the very thing that Bella had given her last breath for was gone. The room around me seemed to fade as I thought back to the previous day. After cutting through the rock hard membrane that surrounded her, I gently pulled out the creature that had been responsible for Bella's now broken body.

I realized that her skin wasn't cold and hard like mine; it was slightly warmer than Bella's skin. I noticed that this child wasn't the son of Bella's dreams. It was a daughter, and the second her brown eyes found mine I was lost. Besides my Bella, I could not love anything more than this beautiful little girl.

I had not been able to keep Bella's humanity as I had planned; it seemed that fate had other plans for us. Bella may lose her deep soulful eyes but they would continue to live in our beautiful precious little Renesmee. She loved Bella as much as I did, if not more.

I winced slightly every time she reached up and touched the side of my face. Renesmee's question was always the same as she showed me the only picture she had of her mother. It was the image of my wife when she was broken and dying.

As the memory faded it took me several seconds to realize that's all it was now, a memory. The small, warm part that I had left of my human Bella was gone. It was stolen right in front of me. I was supposed to be the one to help avoid attacks on our family, and I hadn't seen this assault coming.

An agonized cry erupted from inside of me. I was finally comfortable with what fate had given me and now it had been ripped from my arms. My legs felt limp; it was only the second time in ninety some years that I had felt so numb.

"Edward, Edward can you hear me?"

I could just barely make out Alice's voice through the hazy fog that seemed to hang over me. There had been ten of us. How could we have let this happen? Somehow they had gotten by Alice...somehow they seemed to be able to block their thoughts from me… _How_ it could have happened was the one thing my brain could not comprehend.

"Edward, son can you hear me? Are you injured?"

There sound of Carlisle's voice snapped me out of my catatonic state. Soon my family's thoughts were buzzing inside my head. Emmett's was first.

'_Who the hell were they?'_

Jasper's thought, followed behind his. To where it was then greeted by Carlisle's at Esme's.

'_What could they gain by doing this?'_

'_Do they know more about Renesmee then we do?'_

'_My poor, scared grandbaby.'_

Alice and Rosalie's thoughts were the clearest and loudest.

**'_This is entirely my fault. I should have seen this somehow, I should have focused more outside the family.'_**

**'_I was in charge of her. Edward asked me to take care of her. If only that dog wasn't here…'_**

I had my own questions.

'_Why? Why take my two day old daughter? What was the purpose of it all?'_

I paid little heed to their thoughts or Carlisle's words as something more important came to mind.

'_Bella.'_

There was no thought for me only reaction as I found I was able to move again. I disappeared before any one could speak to me again and found myself back upstairs in the room that Carlisle had dubbed the 'recovery room'. My onyx orbs noticed that Bella still laid semi-stone still on the bed.

Her heart let out heavy thudding sounds as my venom continued to move through her body, consuming every part. I noticed that her pinky and ring finger on her left hand would twitch every fifteen to thirty seconds. Forty beads of sweat were built up on her forehead. In two strides I was at her side.

As I busied myself with gently wiping the sweat from Bella's forehead and neck Alice entered the room.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault."

My eyes were burning, telling me that if my stone body were capable I would be crying.

"No, Alice it's not. You have always tried to tell us that you were far from infallible. We should have believed you. This is my burden, if I hadn't split my focus so much and had Renesmee with me, maybe I would have heard them sooner."

Alice placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at me.

"So once again you plan on being the martyr. You know that's not fair. You have to stop putting so much blame on yourself. You know Bella wouldn't want you to do that."

I laid the rag down on the bedside table. My right hand moved to pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"You're right, she wouldn't. She would take the blame as her own, seeing how she is Renesmee's mother. With that being said Alice, it is no different than what I am doing."

"But I…"

"No buts Alice, stop thinking like that. If they had wanted to kill her then why take her? They could have killed her right in front of us. They didn't, because they need her for something."

Alice's sing song voice asked what I myself was wondering.

"What is it they need her for, Edward?"

I turned to look at Bella again. I wanted to kiss her forehead, but I was afraid of causing extra pain. Was she in pain or had the morphine helped?

"I wish I knew Alice. By the time whatever it was that blocked their thoughts was gone, so were they."

Alice fluttered over and pulled me into a hug.

"You're completely right, we have to think positive. How are we going to tell Bella?"

I sighed as my dark eyes locked with Alice's amber ones.

"We won't be telling her anything, not until we can discern what her state of mind is when she wakes up."

Alice frowned at me.

"You know Bella isn't going to like that."

"Yes Alice, I'm fully aware of that, but there is nothing I can do about it right now. You should go hunting with Jasper and Rosalie."

She turned to go and then stopped.

"What about you Edward? You should come too. Emmett and Carlisle would care for Bella while you were gone."

I couldn't stop the small smile I gave to my little sister.

"Thank you for caring, Alice. However, I'd rather not leave Bella's side until she awakens. I shall go hunting when Bella can go with me."

"But Edward…"

"Go on Alice, and stop worrying about me."

She huffed and pouted at me.

"I can't help it. You're my favorite big brother, and I worry. It's not something I have control over."

It wasn't long before she left, leaving me alone with Bella. I took her hand gently and kissed it lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I will understand if you never forgive me. I'm not even sure that I want to be forgiven for what I failed to do."

My alone time with my wife was short lived. Carlisle suddenly appeared in the door way.

"Edward, son…Alice is right. You need to hunt. To continue to stretch this far is walking too close to the edge. You could fall."

I was aware that what Carlisle was telling me was not only logical; it was also very much the truth. However, I did not have the will to leave Bella's side.

"Edward, I don't think Bella will blame you."

I had been angry with Carlisle only once before in my life, when he first made me. However, the words kept spilling out of me with everything I was feeling.

"Why wouldn't she?! She loved Renesmee long before I did."

My eyes were burning and my chest felt as if it were going to combust.

"The minute she told me she was pregnant with my baby. I wanted to destroy it. She saw it as something beautiful and I saw it as a monster. It was killing her, and Bella still wanted it. _I _wanted to kill it. And now…"

I ran a hand through my hair in one quick fluid movement and then over my face. I did my best to ignore Carlisle's pained thoughts.

"Edward, you are not the only one who had such thoughts. In the end you gave into Bella's wishes and you came to love her just like her mother."

Bella was right here in the room with me and I felt as if I was breaking apart the same way I had when I left after her eighteenth birthday.

"I only fell in love with her when I could read her thoughts and I saw how much she loved and adored Bella. She hadn't even met her yet, but Renesmee knew that Bella was responsible for giving her life."

I ran my hand through my hair again and my voice cracked as I spoke.

"And now she is gone, and I couldn't stop it. We don't even know if Bella is going to make it through this. Renesmee might be the only thing I have left. She's my daughter and I didn't protect her. What kind of a father am I?"

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, though I barely registered it.

"You're a very good one. I will not have you thinking any less of yourself. Fathers make mistakes; the important part is that we learn from them. I don't know how or when, but we _will _find her. Renesmee needs her family. She needs you and Bella, don't ever forget that."

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: This chapter was a little tough to write seeing how as I was writing Edward's POV I was making myself cry. I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**If any one was wondering I was listening to Lullaby- The Mitch Hansen Band, A World Without You- The Mitch Hansen Band, Sunday- Sia, and Breathe Me- Sia. When I wrote this chapter. Huzzah!**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


End file.
